Good Cop Bad Cop
by Autobotgang
Summary: Michael is asked by a cop on the run named Ryan Ben who was framed for the murder of a business owner, however in his career as a spy this will have him in a headlock as a twist comes to play


**BURN NOTICE**

**GOOD COP BAD COP**

**Michael Westen (Voice Over): "When you're a spy it always said to never keep your friends close and keep the enemy close, however in my time as a spy I learn that trust is very thin".**

**Michael Westen returns to the one place he called home but as he walk up to the stairs he close that the door was barely open, Michael pull out his handgun and open the door.**

**As he walked inside he saw the intruder going through his freezer. Michael put away his gun. Michael Westen (Voice Over): "If you wanted to kill your intruder with a gun, you can risk having the police come knocking on your door with the blood and the gun in your hands, luckly I got a better plan".**

**Michael grab the intruder and threw him into the freezer door and then threw him onto the floor. The Intruder: "Hey Hey, stop stop I'm looking for Michael"! Michael stop the attack. Michael: "Who are you and what are you doing in my home"?**

**Ryan Ben: "My name is Ryan Ben, I would have waiting for you to come home but as you could have heard I was wanting for murder". Michael Westen: "Ryan, the cop who was caught with the blood of a business man, now thanks to you I could get charged with helping you".**

**Ryan Ben: "Just hear me out, I never would kill anyone, I swear, I was framed"! Michael Westen (Voice Over): "If I had a dime for all the years as a spy for anytime I heard that they were framed I could have own a castle by now". Michael Westen: "Allright, tell me your side of the story and how you got into this miss and if I don't like what I heard I'll throw out that window or the door if you're luckly".**

**Ryan Ben: "I was on my way to a call from 911 that Rick More was in danger, I got to his office afew moments and I got out of my car then someone knock me to the ground with a pipe, **

**I blacked out before I could see my attacker, only thing I saw was that they had blonde hair and that was it, by the time I came to it was too late I heard the gun shot and when I enter the room with my gun drawed the threft took my picture with and myself and then they were gone, **

**somehow the news got my picture linking me to the crime, I swear to you I never kill one person in my**

**career"!**

**Michael Westen: "I believe your story, now who you think could have framed you for the murder of Rick More"? Ryan Ben: "When you're a cop you can make alot of enermies, but one person I arrested about four years ago his name is Steve Hunter".**

**  
Michael Westen: "What was he charged with"? Ryan Ben: "He was charge with Child Abuse when I brought him, I have no kids but to me a child beater is where I draw the line". Michael help Ryan to his feet.**

**Michael Westen: "What else can you tell me about him, was he married, kids"? Ryan Ben: "At the time he was married to Rachel, a pro wrestler in the MWF, The Miami Wrestling Federation, Her ring name is Feline".**

**Michael Westen: "When is the next MWF show"? Ryan Ben: "Tonight 6:00 P.M". Michael Westen: "Ok now you listen to me and if you do that you can stay here until the air clears, I'll meet Rachel tonight and see if I can get more information from her about Steve, Ok". Ryan nodded.**

**Michael grab his phone. Sam answer the phone. Sam:"Hey Mike". Michael Westen: "Hey Sam I got a question for you, are you going to be busy tonight"? Sam: "No, why you must got some wrestling tickets or something".**

**Michael Westen: "Well Yes, I'm going to the MWF show tonight no buts, you and Fiona are going".**

**Later that they arrive for the Miami Wrestling Federation show. Rachel AKA Feline in her cat outfit which was a costume with a tail. Fiona: "She needs to comb her tail, I want to kick her tail". Michael Westen: "Now Fiona we need her to give us info that we need". **

**Sam: "And trust me Fiona she kick your face in". Fiona the triggerhappy ex girlfriend took that as a challenge.**

**Feline: "Hey listen up I'm going to do a first, I'm going to challege any woman in this building to face me in this ring and if she survives, I'm give them 100,000 dollars just for stepping in this ring"!**

**Fiona: "Watch me, hey you, I'll put your tail across that ring that you'll scream like a cat"! Feline turn to Fiona. Feline: "Oh really, then bring it"! Michael and Sam try to talk her out of it.**

**Sam: "Fiona we need her help". Michael Westen: "You can't win"! Fiona: "I will help her lose some teeth tonight". Fiona jump over the barricade and enter the ring.**

**Feline: "Now before this match begins, what's your name"? Fiona: "Fiona". Feline: "Fiona, good name, now you must been warned before I came out her tonight my boss told me that whoever I faced can't sue me or the MWF for what happened to you"!**

**Fiona heard enough and punch Feline in the face, the Ref rang the bell and the match was on. Feline irishwrip Fiona to the ring and clotheline her to the ground.**

**Michael and Sam were hoping that she could get out of this one alive, Feline was about to do her finishing elbow drop from the top rope but Fiona move out of the way, Feline hit the mat hard and could have damage a bone in her arm.**

**Fiona grab her arm and locked it into a submission hold, forcing Feline to tap out. The Ref rang the bell.**

**Feline got to her feet and rewarded Fiona the money and raise her hand in victory. Sam: "Beer"? Michael Westen: "Yeah". They drank the beer.**

**After the show, Rachel was getting her elbow check. The Trainier: "You should be luckly that you didn't damage your elbow after that move. Rachel: "Thanks, I want to be alone for a second". The Trainer left the room, just after he left Michael and Fiona came out of hiding in the training room.**

**Rachel jump. Rachel: "What are you doing here, look you won the money go"! Michael Westen: "Do you know a Steve Hunter"? Rachel stop. Michael Westen: "Look, I'm Michael, I'm helping out someone that your ex husband is after, we'll leave you alone if you can give me information about Steve".**

**Rachel: "Ok, listen, Steve and I were married for four years, we had a girl named Kris who is at home with her aunt, what is Steve up to"?**

**Michael Westen (Voice Over): "If you never saw 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' then this is the true story of that cartoon film but in this case, Rachel is the Jessica Rabbit of the story".**

**Michael Westen: "I heard that Steve could have framed someone for the murder of Rick More, Ryan Ben ask me for help and that's why we came to you now can you tell me what your husband looks like or about the married"?**

**Rachel: "Well Steve was a drinker and a abuser, I had to call the cops a number of times because I was worried about my daughter's safely, she all I got". Rachel begin to close alittle tear. Fiona: "Come here". Fiona try to make her feel better **

**Michael Westen: "Listen Rachel, I'll make a deal with you, help me bring Steve down and we'll do everything in our power to keep him away from you".**

**Fiona: "May I see a picture of your daughter". Rachel nodded yes and took a picture of Kris out of her jacket. Fiona: "She looks like her mother". Rachel: "Yeah she does, she has my smile and my eyes, this is the only way I'm able to feed my family and I will not allow no one to hurt my child, so I will help you bring that drunken fool down".**

**Michael Westen: "Sounds like you're in, now do you know where we can find Hunter". Rachel: "First he's about 6'3 and closed to 234 pounds with brown hair and brown eyes, but he could be in the underground close to the bridge leaving the state".**

**Michael handed Rachel a phone. Michael Westen: "That has my number, use it only to called me if you see or hear about Steve, call me and I'll come". Rachel nodded.**

**Fiona and Michael left the trainer's room and headed for the car where Sam was waiting. Sam: "Good thing I'm not driving tonight because". Sam stop. Sam: "What is the matter"? Michael Westen: "Ryan's information about Steve's ex wife means that he could have put them in danger".**

**Fiona: "Michael, wait, what if I stay with her for afew nights and keep her family"? Sam: "She got a point Michael, Fiona can help Rachel out and make sure that Steve won't get his hands on them".**

**Michael Westen (voice over): "It said that a good leader always listens to his follow and in my case as a so called leader I got to trust them because face it who else can I trust"?**

**Michael Westen: "Okay, now Fiona if you see anything out of place call us at once". Fiona: "I can shoot them and save you two the trouble". Fiona walk up to Rachel. Michael and Sam: "Oh Brother".**

**Fiona: "Wait Rachel, I'm coming with you". Rachel: "Ok, get it". They got into her Chevy Nova and she drove out.**

**Michael and Sam follow them to keep a eye on them. They were unaware that Steve Hunter in a GMC van was hiding and waiting for them to make a move.**

**Tom: "Hey they're moving out". Steve Hunter: "I seen them, order Larry to follow Michael and Sam but stay away from Fiona and Rachel is that clear"? Tom: "Yeah I got you". Tom called Larry. Larry: "YEAH"? Tom: "Steve wants you to follow Michael and Sam and leave the women alone". Larry: "Got it".**

**Larry hangs the phone up and jump on his Motorcycle and follow Michael and Sam.**

**Sam: "You believe Rachel telling you the truth or is she trying to get us along with Ryan in jail". Michael Westen: "If you saw Rachel you know that she wants nothing to do with her child safe from her father".**

**Sam turn around and saw a Motorbike riding up fast. Sam: "Hey Mike, we got company". Michael Westen (Voice Over): "In a car chase your best bet is to outrun whoever is chasing you but when you're in a car againest a Motorcycle the rules changes because the chaser may have information you need".**

**Michael Westen: "HOLD ON SAM, I got a plan"! Sam: "And it's the one I'm not going to like". Michael slams on the brakes and Larry crashed into the back of the car.**

**Michael and Sam drag the rider to the left passager door. Michael Westen (Voice Over): "In a interrogation my favorite way with a car is to use the door with the person's leg, it will make them tell what you want to know or you can smach their body part like a toothpick".**

**Sam took Larry's right leg and hold it near the door. Michael Westen: "Now if you don't talk I'll have my friend here smach your ankle like a stick so talk, who send you"?! Larry: "Steve Hunter did, he wants me to stop you from helping Ryan"!**

**Sam: "And what about Rachel"? Larry: "I don't know"! Sam: "Ok that did it"! Sam got ready to slam the door until Larry yell. Larry: "WAIT WAIT, We got orders to stay away from her, because Steve was going to kidnap Kris"!**

**Michael Westen armed a gun to Larry. Michael Westen: "WHY DOES HE WANT TO KIDNAP KRIS"?! Larry: "Kiss my foot"!**

**Sam: "Well I think I just crush it"! Sam was ready againest until Larry yell. Larry: "STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP, Steve was going to use his child to bring Rachel out and then he was planning to finish her and Ryan off"!**

**Michael Westen (voice over): "You may think that spies don't have a care in the world but I do, I rather take a slap in the face for falling as a spy then to have the nightmares of childern in my mind, I draw the line with child abuse, kidnappings and all that evil".**

**Michael Westen: "Did Ryan killed Rick More"? Larry: "No NO, we framed him, I sold the pictures to the news, it was just blackmail to have Ryan to stay away from Miami, Steve blames him for causing him his family, his freedom, everything, this is Steve's idea he wanted his wife never to have another lover in her life just him"!**

**Michael pull Larry off the ground and force him againest the car. Michael Westen: "You better called the police and tell them I want to turn myself in for the crime of murdering Rick More, and tell them how you framed Ryan Ben cause if you do not and Kris and Rachel get hurt so help me I'll beat you so bad that you'll use your walls to walk is that clear"!**

**Larry nodded, Sam took the cell and force Larry to talk. Police: "This is the MPD". Larry: "I'm calling because I want to turn myself for the help to murder Rick More and I'll named the other members to help me do this crime". Sam hang up. Michael and Sam slam Larry's face into the car. **

**Sam: "Enjoy your new friends in jail you sorry excuse for a human"! The two got into the car and left. The MPD arrive on the scene. **

**Larry saw them. The Officer: "Show me your hands, GET THEM UP RIGHT NOW"! Larry was under arrest. The Officer: "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be use againest you in a court a law, you have the right to have a lawyer, do you understand your rights"?**

**Larry nodded and the police them him to jail. Rachel and Fiona arrive to her home, Kris heard the door and saw her mom walk. Kris: "Mom you're home". Kris hanged her mother. Rachel: "How was your day baby"?**

**Kris: "It was great, Aunt Mickie took me to the park and ice cream". Kris notice Fiona enter her home. Rachel: "Rachel this is mommy's new friend, Fiona". Kris: "Hi Fiona". Fiona: "Hello, Kris, your mom took me so much about you".**

**Kris: "Is she staying, Mom"? Rachel: "She spenting the nigh with us, won't that be cool"? Kris nodded. Fiona: "Good Kris". Rachel look at the clook. Rachel: "Hey Kris it's time for bed, go get yourself ready baby". She kiss her on the head and send her away.**

**Fiona: "You have a sweet child". Rachel: "Thank you, she's my joy, my little one". Fiona: "And Steve wants to hurt her that man should be shot and I'll be happy to do so".**

**Kris was brushing her teeth and just when she just wash her mouth with water, Her father grab her and cover her mouth and then place a gun to her.**

**Rachel was worry why Kris was taking so long. Fiona: "Doesn't it take her long to brush her teeth"? Rachel stood up and then a gun was pointed to her head. It was Tom with a 9mm Pistorl arm right at Rachel and Fiona.**

**Steve walk down stairs with Kris. Rachel: "KRIS"! Steve: "BACK OFF"! Rachel: "Steve what are you doing with her"? Steve Hunter: "If I can't have her no one can, I'm taking her with me"! Fiona: "LET HER GO"! Tom: "SHUT UP"!**

**Little did they know that Fiona had her phone, Michael and Sam heard everything and headed right for the home.**

**Fiona: "Why did you frame him"? Steve Hunter: "When I was in jail I lost everything and I wanted him to get what I had to go through losing my child in the court thanks to you Rachel"!**

**Rachel: "Steve, you don't have to do this". Steve Hunter: "You should have never called the cops, it's all your fault that I can't be here with my child while you're wrestling to make endmeats, how dare you leave her"!**

**Michael and Sam arrive at the house and climb through the window, They walk silent down the hallway. Michael Westen: "I'll take Steve, you get the other one on three". Sam and Michael: "One Two Three"!**

**They tackle the gunmen. Kris ran to her mother. Steve and Michael got into a fist fight and Sam and Tom got into a fight as well.**

**Trading punches back and forth, The men battle all over the living room, Sam took a glass and hit Tom into the face and then slam him into the wall.**

**Michael was about to get one more punch until he was knock in the head with the gun. Steve Hunter: "You got into my way so now goodbye"! Steve was about to pull the trigger but he was shot in the arm and he drop the gun.**

**It was Ryan who shot Steve. Ryan Ben: "I got you, you monster"! The police show up and took Tom and Steve Hunter into jail. Ryan Ben: "I thought I was going to jail".**

**Sam: "We got one of them to tell the truth". Rachel knew that Kris had to know the truth. Rachel: "Kris I got something to tell you, This man is really your father". **

**  
Kris: "But I thought that bad man was". Ryan Ben: "Kris, your mother ran around from Steve about six years ago, I took her in because Steve was a beater and then about couple months later you came along but when Steve came back he took you both away".**

**Rachel: "You see honey Ryan was told to stay from me because Steve was a bad man but I told him about you as you grew". Kris: "Can you stay with us now Dad". Ryan open his arms and Kris finally got to know who her real father is.**

**Michael Westen (Voice Over): "As a spy you can't enjoy a victory but this time I'm able to enjoy this victory that I'm glad I was in". Michael walk up to Ryan. Michael Westen: "You got your family and your freedom, the DA got the true murderers of Rick More, you're a free man again and a family man again".**

**Michael hold out his hand to Ryan and they shock hands. Michael Westen: "To the Guy who save my and my friends lives". Ryan Ben: "To the man who save mine".**

**Sam: "Better take care of your family Ryan". Ryan Ben: "I will now that I have them again". Kris: "Mommy, Daddy, can I called them my friends"?**

**Michael, Sam, and Fiona smile at the child. Michael Westen: "You got it child".**

**THE END**


End file.
